


【Flo米】Apologize

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: *抹布NP*复数NTR现场*暴力殴打*Dirty Talk





	【Flo米】Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> 如有不适请立即退出

-

当Florent敲开那间房门的时候，他看见的是Mikele被一群男人围着按在半新不旧凌乱的被褥中间艹的“盛景”。他马上走进房间关上门，免得Mikele放肆的喘声灌得满走廊都是。现在他在房间里了。他看着自己爱着的人在其余复数个陌生人的玩弄下发出舒爽迷离的声音，或是叹息或是惊叫或是低吼。Mikele的头被背对着门的某个男人拨过来，嘴里被塞进男人的东西前后抽送。晃动间Mikele终于余光注意到门边的Florent。Mikele边撅着屁股挨艹，边顺着身后一下一下往前顶弄的节奏吞吐嘴里的物件，直到面前的男人从他嘴里退出去，他扒着床铺边缘朝Florent招手。

Florent，来。

Mikele挥手拍开挡着自己视线的陌生男人朝Florent招手。

噢上帝，但愿Mikele知道他在以什么姿态做什么。Florent看到满眼支离破碎的Mikele脸上泛着不正常的红晕，一直烧到耳根；挂着不明液体的嘴角向上翘着。那两片殷红的罪恶的嘴唇一张一合叫着他。他沉沦在地狱里还要拖上他一起，太可恨了……你知道，这样的滥交不会给人带来心灵的满足，只是肉体、肉体、可憎的污秽的臭皮囊……

Mikele朝Florent伸着手——现在他被艹得软了身体支撑不住，所以手也就是搭在床边虚虚指着他。Florent，他又呓语。

_为什么要把我放在和他们——所有的这些，他们！——一样的地位？！为什么不愿意正正经经面对我，看着我，只看着我，盯着我的眼睛认真听我说——_

于是Florent过去了。Mikele身后的男人在他身体里射过亵渎的液体，满足地退出，随手放开Mikele被抓得青紫的腰，Mikele侧倒在不太干净的床铺上。Oh, Florent. 昏暗的灯光下这一切就像在做梦一样，虽然是他自己亲手拒绝又亲手造成的梦。很快他被Flo的阴影笼罩。Flo对这张美丽得可憎的、沉溺在淫欲里的脸出手就是一拳。Ah……Mikele条件反射地举起手挡在脸前。他有种灵魂出窍般的恍惚，成吨的钝痛延迟袭来，让整个世界在脑海里化成一团，蒙上扭曲的滤镜。他把手压下一点直面怒火中烧的flo，余光能看见艹过他的男人们的影子影影绰绰。

是自己拒绝了Florent，也是自己接受了陌生人。现在Florent来了，在他和陌生人之间。 _——这真是 **妙极** 了。_Mikele甚至很期待……

Mikele不予特别的反应，自顾自胡思乱想以致表面看来恍恍惚惚的样子让Florent更加生气，又重重落了几拳在Mikele头上。Mikele感受到鼻腔深处爆开的血腥味。啊，好疼，也许鼻梁被打碎了。深色眼影闪着幽绿色的微光盖过发红的眼角、藏起泛泪的眼珠。周围的男人们对床上的情况从漠不关心到被单方面的殴打搞得半清醒，有一个上来拉着Florent挥到空中的拳头制止它再次落在下方已经被打坏了的脸。听着兄弟，你再打怕是要出人命了，没必要把自己搭给一个 **婊子** 。哈，婊子，Florent笑骂，你听到了吗，他们叫你婊子！Mikele一手反手攥着枕头一手揪着床单，歪着头哼哼着应Florent的话。现在他是说不出话了，不过就算能说也只会继续惹恼Flo罢了——对，他会说：是，我就是个婊子，这些人都是我找来的，我主动问他们想不想干我，可以的话再找几个朋友一起来。我让他们摸我，让他们剥掉我的衣服；我起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩感受或粗粝或油腻的手摸到我常年不见光的皮肤。我感觉恶心，恶心得想吐；同时我感觉兴奋异常，因为我从来没有被这样侮辱过。我让他们进入我的身体：来吧，尽管把我艹得乱七八糟，我说，你们最好能把我操到晕过去（简直像一个饥不择食的疯狗对吗）。然后你来了，Florent，你来了，我最赤裸裸的样子，请看吧……不过我也发现我果然最想要的还是你。Florent，请靠近一点，过来到我身边，过来吧。于是你冲了过来，毫不留情地向我……这我也很喜欢。 **你** 的愤怒。

Mikele扬起脸颤抖着呼吸，目光直指下方，屈膝去顶弄Flo的下体。骨骼。皮肤。布料。硬热的性器。是的，他在门口看Mikele被其他人干的时候就硬了。然而Mikele主动挑逗对他来说不是救火，而是火上浇油。你瞧瞧他，被操开的屁眼还在往外流那些野男人留下的精液！然后他现在又在……Flo抓起对方的肩把Mikele翻了个个儿，Mikele小臂在枕边一撑才没让状况不明的脸直接撞下去造成二次伤害。Flo的手指刺进身体，搅动了Mikele自己的体液和几个男人的精液混在一起的液体。手指曲起向外抠，修剪得齐整又挫得圆润的指甲并没有让Mikele感到不适，相反有麻痒的电流跟着手指的动作传上去。很快Mikele就忍不住想再被操了，故意发出淫秽的叫声引诱男人。他晃动大腿和屁股，试图再吃多一点，穴肉吸吮Flo的手指。Flo皱起眉头啪地赏了他臀肉一巴掌，结果穴肉反而绞得更紧，腿间性器甚至抖吐出透明液体。肮脏的婊子。flo咒骂道。他把手指拔出来，勃发的性器就对准湿润幽深的洞穴一插到底。啊啊……Mikele长叹，指甲抠进床单。Flo捏着他的胯就开始操。Mikele半侧卧着身子，被Flo往下操弄压缩骨骼疼得不行，于是他一点点调整自己。手臂垫在额头上，总算能正正跪趴着挨艹。这样Flo进得更深了。阴茎碾过前列腺，抽出去，再不由分说地压进来；或者直接操到直肠顶端，简直像要把五脏六腑都顶到一起。每操一下，Mikele就被顶得往前蹭一点，胸口娇嫩的皮肤被粗糙的床单蹭破。他一直被顶到枕头抵着脖子的地方，气管受到压迫，几近窒息。Mikele颤抖着尚且自由的那只手撑起一点呼吸的空间。Flo的性器大开大合地在湿软发粘的后穴来回抽插，带出先前没抠出来的污液，又捅回去大半。暗沉的灯光下Mikele的屁股闪着淫靡的水光；那腥臊污秽的液体也有顺着大腿流下去的，最后沾在床单上凝结、变硬。 _如果是猫科动物就好了，用倒刺刮走 **他们** 的精液，顺便把水性杨花的小婊子好好惩戒一番。_砰，Mikele撞到了床头。Flo压着刻意染金的头发，把Mikele死死按在那个角落，身子往前盖住那具瘦小的身躯，压垮了勉力撑着的骨架。 _ **呼吸不畅。**_ 比起疼痛，呼吸受阻更让Mikele感到眩晕与恐惧。淫荡。无耻。母狗。贱货。flo咬着Mikele的耳朵，随顶进下方身体的动作一个接一个吐出残酷的字眼。嗯。哼。唔。Flo... Mikele眼前断断续续地呈现影像：压着自己左手的Flo的手背面沾着脏污——那是和枕套、床单上无二的、从自己脸上蹭过去的黑色、幽绿色、金色和……红色。Mikele抿唇，尝到了一股不同于精液的苦涩——混合着人造化妆品、床单枕套上残留的洗涤剂、以及自己的血液的味道——苦涩，却令舌与喉如同触到火苗地辣，如此灼烧着。但是这幅肉体现在无疑是欢愉的，在性的快感里沉醉。黑。应当是睁着双眼的，但是一切影像都蒙上了一层厚厚的黑布，密不透光。Mikele闭上眼睛。全身的感觉都集中到了与 _& #%_身体相连的地方。哼呃……嗯……喉底被操出来的哼声逐渐衰弱下去。

之前一起在这间房里使用Mikele身体的男人们不知什么时候全都溜走了。待到Flo冷静下来，屋里安静得如同一座坟墓。他只能听见自己粗重的喘息，和墙上简易挂钟“咔哒”“咔哒”走针的声音。Mikele. 有水滴落在Mikele侧面脸颊上，带着脸上的污渍滑进床单，洇黑了一小块。

窗外下起淅淅沥沥的小雨。

-

-

-

“对不起。”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结局


End file.
